<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>am i beautiful as i tear you to pieces? by neakfrasty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397457">am i beautiful as i tear you to pieces?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neakfrasty/pseuds/neakfrasty'>neakfrasty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy! (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Ending, Blood Drinking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Digital Art, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampire!Smoothie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neakfrasty/pseuds/neakfrasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoothie survived being shot in the eye from his last encounter with his beloved enemy, thanks to a fortunate (?) run-in with something... inhuman. Now he’s returned to finish the job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smoothie/Nick Sax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>am i beautiful as i tear you to pieces?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byhookorbicrook/gifts">Byhookorbicrook</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic contains an irresponsibly but unapologetically romanticized and eroticized depiction of murder, plus a digital illustration of same. You’re welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Smoothie clung to his victim, who thrashed violently but helplessly in a vain effort to remove the surprise attacker, he couldn’t help but notice that this situation felt deliciously familiar. He sank his fangs into the soft, tender skin of Nick’s neck, piercing the vein that flowed through it. Blood rushed over Smoothie’s tongue; he let a soft moan escape his lungs as he fed.</p><p>Nick uttered a noise like a cross between a growl and a scream, frustrated and frightened all at once. His warm heart quickened in tempo as he struggled to push Smoothie away, to free himself from the vampire’s grasp. At first, Smoothie had to cling to Nick’s body with all his inhuman strength just to remain latched; but as he drained more and more blood from Nick’s fragile, mortal body, the poor human’s struggles grew feeble. His growls relented into desperate whimpers as his life force dwindled, and his once-powerful arms, thick and sturdy, could hardly exert any force against Smoothie.</p><p>“F-fuck,” Nick muttered.</p><p>He finally collapsed to the ground. No longer could he even attempt to struggle against the vampire; all he could do was take shuddering breaths, which grew shallower and shallower. Smoothie laughed, accidentally letting his lips part from his victim’s skin, causing blood to spill both from his mouth and from the wound, pooling on the ground beneath them. He smiled as he looked over Nick’s face, sickly pale and beautifully afraid. The large, muscular human looked oddly, wonderfully fragile as he trembled, and his wide and fearful eyes locked onto Smoothie’s for the last time.</p><p>Gently, Smoothie pressed his lips against Nick’s jaw, a tender kiss that smeared Nick’s own blood onto his cheek. He whispered “I’ll never forget you” into Nick’s ear, then he lay his head against Nick’s chest and closed his eyes as the soft thuds of his heart grew quieter and further apart before succumbing to silence.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>